


Rain and Hot Chocolate

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, I can't believe I haven't written these two till now, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, hope this makes up for the lost time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui and Zero talk while watching the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @artbygraham on tumblr but it was about time I did these two anyway. Thanks to @starfister for inspiring the bit about Zero loving cocoa, and @tattermariposa for beta/feedback!!
> 
> Edit: ALSO! Forgot to mention but the mental image for this was planted by this beautiful piece by @shapouf! http://shapouf.tumblr.com/post/144223722086

Kamui took a sip of his beverage, concentrating on another raindrop inching its way down the windowpane, gliding erratically to either side, gathering others that had collected on its way down.

It lingered for a bit at the edge, hanging on for a moment before it slid off the windowsill, falling to the damp grass far below.

The prince took another sip of his cocoa, slitted pupils focusing on another drop that was just beginning its descent. He found the weather relaxing, though anyone outside at the moment would likely disagree. It was gray and hazy; he could barely see a hundred meters from where he sat, the stormclouds hanging low over the landscape like plumes of smoke. The clamoring against the roof called to mind a bag of marbles being spilled on a freshly polished floor, yet Kamui found it soothing rather than grating. After all, how could one appreciate clear days without the dreary ones for contrast? Appreciate light without having to live in the dark? Embrace warmth without knowing cold?

 _Speaking of cold_. A small shiver ran up Kamui’s spine, reminding him of the frigid stone ledge he sat on. The soothing heat of his beverage helped, but it wasn’t nearly enough to overcome the chill in the air. Yet the bed was too far away for him to admire the scenery. If only…

As if on cue, a pair of arms wound around his chest, pulling him back against a warm chest he knew very well . "Awake at last?” Zero’s voice practically dripped from his lips, dark and smooth as the most luxurious chocolate.

Kamui let out a content sound, almost akin to a purr, as he let Zero slide into place behind him on the windowsill, arms still wrapped tightly around his midsection.

“Glad you’re back. I was getting chilly,” Kamui smiled, tilting his head back to meet Zero’s gaze. The outlaw offered a smirk in response, his lips meeting the prince’s forehead with uncharacteristic chastity.

“Oh, is that all I’m good for? Only kept alive for the sake of my warmth?”

“Yup,” Kamui teased, taking another sip before resting his head back on Zero’s lap. "That, and you make a fine cup of hot chocolate." He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the pitter-patter of raindrops on the glass, and the quiet sound of Zero breathing above him.

“I’m honored you appreciate the fruits of my growing culinary knowledge. I had to pester Joker for weeks to get him to spill his guts,” Zero chuckled. “Metaphorically, of course,” he hastily added. Kamui responded with a giggle of his own.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched the rain. Zero found his gaze wandering to his lover’s face, eyes shut and mouth curled into an expression of peace and serenity. A distant boom from outside suggested thunder, but it was too far away to make out. Besides, they were safe and dry here within the walls of the castle, and isn't that what mattered most?

“What were you doing outside?” Kamui murmured at length.

“What are you doing _inside_?” Zero retorted. “How _selfish_ can one be to wake up, find themselves all alone, and just take their poor husband’s cocoa for themselves, rather than dashing off to- “

Kamui giggled as he nudged his shoulder back into Zero’s stomach, cutting off his melodramatic banter. “Oh, please. I know you can take care of yourself. Whatever your reasons were, I’m sure they were worthwhile.”

“Hmph, And what if I’d been set upon by wolfskins? How could you live with yourself knowing you’d robbed me of my precious liquids?” Zero laughed. The innuendo was not lost on Kamui.

“Alright, alright,” Kamui relented, crossing his slender legs under himself as sat up. "I’m sorry I stole your cocoa," He offered Zero the mug. “Peace?”

Zero’s lips curled into a begrudging smile as he took the mug, downing the lukewarm remains of the cocoa before turning his attention back to the window. “What’s so special about this rain to you, anyway? Is this really worth waking up so early for?”

Kamui shrugged, following Zero's gaze into the distance. “I don’t know. I've just always loved watching it for as long as I can remember." He paused, pondering it another moment. "It just feels… soothing. Like everything that's dirty and broken is being washed away.”

Zero made a sound, one that almost akin to a laugh, but there was no pleasure behind it.

“If only that were true…”

“What do you mean?” Kamui murmured, letting his head drop to rest on Zero’s shoulder. 

A shuddering sigh left the outlaw's throat. “No amount of rainwater can wash away the evil that lies within the hearts of men,” he grumbled, not taking his eye off the horizon. “When I look at this rain, all I can think of is how, if Lord Leon hadn’t taken me in, I’d be shivering in a doorway somewhere to escape the cold right now,” he swallowed down the bile burning at the base of his throat. “That is, if another lowlife hadn’t taken my possessions, or life, while I slept.”

“But you’re here now, Zero,” Kamui looked up, placing his hand on his husband’s shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture, “You’re warm, and you're fed, and certainly in no danger of being shanked in your sleep. Except _maybe_ by Joker.”

Another mirthless laugh escaped Zero. “So you're saying this isn’t just my dying dream, as I lay freezing in a gutter somewhere?”

“I promise, it’s not.”

Zero’s face contorted into a sneer, playful, yet with a hint of ferocity. “Prove it.”

Kamui’s free hand was upon Zero's in an instant, but rather than using it to pull him into a kiss, he instead gently placed it on his chest. Zero’s fingers gradually uncurled from the fist they’d instinctively formed, spreading across the thin fabric of Kamui’s pajamas. He felt the warmth of the prince’s skin underneath his fingertips, and the muted beating of his heart below. Zero’s breath hitched, and he found himself locked to Kamui’s gaze.

“Listen to me,” Kamui’s voice was quiet, barely audible above the din of the rain, yet it commanded Zero’s attention. “Dream or not, I’m here with you. And if I’m a product of your imagination, then… humor me; let me enjoy my fleeting time with the man I fell in love with.”

For once, Zero offered no snarky comment or innuendo. He made no excuses for the stray tears that spilled from his eye, tracing a path down his cheek and dripping onto the ledge like the rain pouring outside. Kamui’s heart beat a slow, steady rhythm beneath Zero’s palm, the prince’s smaller hand gently stroking the back of Zero’s as he clutched it against himself.

“Whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m the one who's dreaming.”

Kamui’s words hung in the air, like the sweet aroma of the hot chocolate they’d finished, as a blush spread over Zero's cheeks. They stayed that way for a long while, Zero turning his attention from the skies outside to the way Kamui’s slender form almost curled around his hand, as his heartbeat slowly eased and his eyes drooped shut, lulled to sleep by the warmth of his lover. Zero allowed himself a sigh, resting his nose in Kamui’s silvery hair as he pressed a kiss to the prince’s scalp. 

The storm outside had begun to ease as he carefully lifted Kamui, laying him carefully on the bed beside him. He pulled Kamui closer to his own body, letting their forms meld into one, chest rising against the prince’s back as he slipped away to dream in earnest.


End file.
